ForestClan
ForestClan is one of the five warrior Clans, living in a part of the Clan Territories that is mostly full of trees and other vegetation. Their founding Leader, Foreststar, got his name for his affinity with the forest where he lived. ForestClan is named after him. CLAN CHARACTER ForestClan cats are described as goodhearted and althletic. They are best at hunting prey that lives in trees, like squirrels and finches. They climb trees better than any other clan, but have a hard time digging for prey underground. ForestClan cats are not very territorial and usually don't shed blood over a trespasser, opting to reason with the trespasser instead. TERRITORY ForestClan's territory is bordered by WaterClan on one side and AirClan on the other. It mostly consists of large trees and lots of vegetation, but they also share a river with WaterClan. ForestClan Territory * Verdant Glade '''- Current ForestClan camp. Cozy clearing surrounded by enormous trees and all kinds of vegetation. * '''The River - River that leads to the sea where the Sandyplace is located. One of ForestClan's borders, shared with WaterClan. Passes through the Sharpgorge. Other Landmarks * [[Willow Falls|'Willow Falls']] - Current WaterClan camp. * Gusty Plains - Current AirClan camp. * Twolegplace - One of ForestClan's borders. Apprentices from EarthClan, AirClan and ForestClan sometimes venture there as an assessment during their apprenticeship. * Sandyplace - Medium-sized beach where all Medicine Cats come to gather seaweed. CLAN HISTORY Summary Around the time Bramblestar led ThunderClan, the five Clans, ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan and SkyClan, completely disappeared, along with their ancestors in StarClan. In the middle of this mystery, a cat named Brock is visited by a tom named Yang in a dream. The tom tells Brock that he doesn't have much time, and that he must find five cats that live near the Twolegplace (Spire, Quake, Wave, Breeze and Forest), to train them so that they can rebuild the five Clans. Having lived near the clans before, Brock knows their ways and their beliefs, but before Brock can learn more details, Yang starts to fade away, with the last thing he told Brock being "Flames, quakes, waves, breezes and oaks must clash with a spirit of stone, so that the five ancient clans are born again.". Brock thinks of it as a prophecy, and goes on a journey to find the five prophesied cats, renaming himself Stone Spirit so that he doesn't forget the prophecy. After talking to the cats in his dreams and telling them the prophecy, he finds the cats, trains them them in the ways of a clan cat and gives them fitting Clan names (Firetrail, Earthripple, Waterwave, Airstep and Forestheart). He then tells them a prophecy he recently heard in his dreams: "After the five merge into one, one must become six, or the balance will never be restored.", and tells them they must create five clans. He also announces that he will be leaving them to go to the mountains. Once at the mountains, he receives another prophecy while dreaming: "Now that the spirit of stones has reborn the Clans, he must become the sixth, and join dear friends to create a tribe.". He remembers his old friends, Autumn, Katara, Comet and Orus, brings them together, renames them, and creates a tribe, the Tribe Of The Sharp Rocks. 'HISTORY OF RANKS' Leaders Deputies Medicine Cats